Judging Books by its Covers
by AsianNinjaBeanie
Summary: John's little sister Genevieve comes to England after finishing art school in America. She has a dark past she doesn't speak of, but she meets Sherlock, John's flatmate, and he judges her, but he doesn't really know her past. She's different. He can't tolerate her, what if he finds out that he really has different feelings about her? "I'm really confused" -John Watson 2014
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Starbucks and a Celebrity**

**So… This is the new fanfiction that I decided to do, I had other ideas, but those failed miserably. So I'm going to do Sherlock! Because who doesn't like the BBC Sherlock! Onwards with the story! Allons-Y!**

**_Genevieve's POV~_**

I walk around London to find the address 221 Bakers Street. I was really tired from the plane ride and I couldn't find a Starbucks! I mean, why there isn't a STARBUCKS!? That is what keeps me energized! I slump down at a bench and decide to study people. It's this thing I learned at art school. So… there is a girl in pink shirt that ends just above the stomach and shorts sitting by me. Her makeup is a little smeared, she's wearing sunglasses, curled her hair wrong, Guess bag, some other stuff, she just went through a break up and she's trying to impress other guys, but she's not over him by the way she's sitting.

"Genny!" I turn around, I recognized that voice!

"Johnny my boy!" John smiled

"I told you not to call me that!" I laughed.

"If you're going to call me 'Genny', then I'm going to call you Johnny!"

"Whatever, you must be hungry, let me get you some coffee."

"Ok, _brobro._"

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" John laughed hard

"Well, you're my older brother, and sooo yeah!" I laughed.

"Let me get you some coffee before you do something weird… AGAIN."

"Sure." When Johnny boy and I were teenagers, I'd always get him in trouble. He was the good kid, respected, then when they saw who he was related to, they felt sorry. I would be proud and be like 'Yup! That's my little sister! The one who pranks everyone and crushes my dreams!' I didn't crush his dreams though, he always told me he wanted to be in the military. And he was. Something to be proud of.

"People come here all the time and I wanted to try it out with you." I looked up and my eyes widened.

"STARBUCKS!"

"Something tell me you were looking for this place…"

"THIS IS LIKE MY SECOND HOME!"

"Ok, Ok, Ok. You might want to pipe down a little bit." I slumped down into a seat.

"Fine."

"Could you tell me what type of coffee I should get?"

"There are so many! Like you need to get everything on the menu!"

"I know you love coffee, but pipe down!" He chuckled

"I bet you she's not as big of a fan as me!" I turn around and tried to stop myself from fangirling real hard

"Hey you're Gerard Way! What are you doing here?" Whooo! Didn't freak out!

"I'm touring here! You know my band?"

"Yeah, My Chemical Romance! I love your music. And your hair" I giggled, his bright red hair could be seen anywhere

"What's your favorite song then?" He chuckled. What to choose, what to choose…

"Planetary (GO!) I think… or S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W… or Desolation Row… I don't know!" I laughed.

"A lot of fans love Welcome to the Black Parade." He said

"I am a killjoy in the Black Parade." Just keep it going Genny. Don't embarrass yourself by fangirling

"You know, that's pretty good! Most girls just scream and cry. Or faint."

"Thanks! It's cool to meet your idol, but there is no reason to scream and cry."

"Genny!" John said

"What?!"

"What are you going to order?"

"A tall peppermint mocha please."

"Uhh… I want to try a cafe mocha.."

"Do you have tickets to the next show?"

"No… I just got here" I gestured to John with my bags

"Well I'll put you on the VIP list. You get to be on the side of the stage"

"That's really awesome! Thanks! But I can't help to wonder, why?"

"You're really cool. And you should come to the show. You know."

"Oh Ok."

"And what's your name?"

"Genevieve, and the fellow over there is John"

"Ok, I'll tell them."

"Where is the concert?"

"I know where it is" John butted in

"Ok, see you at the concert!"

"See you at the concert!" Gerard got his coffee and left

"He's nice."

"Yup. But how'd you know where the concert is taking place?"

"It's all over the news. Sherlock usually turns it off when-"

"Who's Sherlock?"

"He's my flatmate."

"I want to meet him."

"Beware of him he's very judgmental."

"Sure."

**And that was the first chapter of my new fanfiction! It's a stupid introduction, but I just thought because Gerard Way loves his coffee, and he tours in Britain, I put him in this little cameo, even though his band is broken up… FOR THE SAKE OF THE FANFICTION! Usually I read where like he fall in love when they meet at Starbucks, there can be times when a fan meets him at Starbucks and no love! I mean, this is a OCxBBCSherlock dude!**

**Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**And shut up I love My Chemical Romance. Don't judge me…**


	2. American Idiot

**Chapter Two: American Idiot**

**Haiiiiiiiii! So if you came here after reading Once More, hai again! This is a Green Day song, and if you haven't seen my other fanfiction Once More, go see it! It's a Ib fanfiction... so yeah... and if you also haven't seen the latest chapter of Once More, there is a schedule I'm making for my famfictions.**

**Monday: Once More**

**Tuesday: Judging Books by its Covers**

**Thursday: Once More**

**Friday: Judging Books by its Covers**

**So yeah. Allons-Y!**

* * *

_**Genevieve's POV~**_

Oh yeah. Did I mention I went to America for art school? A lot of freedom there... ha...but I kinda have a little American accent. So it's like a weird mixture of American and British.

We walk up to this small door that says 221 BS. How could I have missed it?! I passed by here like a thousand times! John opens the door for me and I see two rooms on the bottom floor and one at the top.

"Mrs. Hudson isn't here right now, so lets go to my flat. And remember, beware my flatmate."

"Johnny. I don't care. I can deal with arrogant people."

"Well.. oh whatever."

He opens the door to his flat. It's pretty nice. Is his flatmate here? Or not? Because it's awfully quiet here.

"Sherlock!"

"In the kitchen." Hm. He cooks?

I wander through the house and see the kitchen is NOT what I expected. It's not even a kitchen at all! It's like a lab station.

"Whatcha doin?" I ask as sit on the counter. What? His counter looked nice!

"Nothing. I wouldn't like someone who listens to dirty music prying into my business." OH WELL SOOOOORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THE MUSIC I LISTEN TO IS DIRTY!

"I don't like someone who drinks eyeball coffee." He looks down at the coffee he has been drinking and sees there is a eyeball in it.

"Hmph. American idiots" He mumbled. I giggled. That reminds me of a particular song from a particular band... when he saw me giggle, he made a confused face

"Let me guess tall detective. You really don't like the social life."

"What's going on here?"

"Your little friend here, John has been attacked." HE DID NOT. I was trying to hide that from John. Well let's thank little Sherlock here to find out my secret and tell John.

"W-What?" John rushes over to me

"Really Johnny. You wouldn't expect me to get into fights? I thought you were my brother!"

"She's yours?" Sherlock asked

"Yeah. She's my little sister." John said as he looks for any bruises

"Huh. She's a little too smart John."

"Shut up"

"John. I'm fine. I can take care of myself" I give Sherlock a look that if he said anything else about my bruises he will be digging his own grave.

So... I really hate Sherlock. I now get it when John meant by Sherlock being a nitwit.

I sit on a armchair waiting for Mrs. Hudson while Sherlock is still experimenting

"How was it in art school?"

"I did music for a little bit, but I found I really enjoy acting!" I gushed

"Really?"

"Yeah! Like we did a musical for these middle school students and they loved it!"

"What was the musical?"

"Hairspray. We got the drama and choir students to choose what musical we are doing, and they liked 'Hairspray' the most."

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." I said. John looked tired. I mean, he was in the military!

I opened the door hoping it was Mrs. Hudson. But it was a man with graying hair.

"Uh, is Sherlock in here?"

"Yush!"

"Yush?"

"It's a thing I say."

"She's just another girl." Sherlock said behind me.

"I'm not 'another girl'." I say sternly.

"Do you- Nevermind. Sherlock I need to speak to you." I let him in the flat and I leave. Why does this keep happening?! I've been different after I tried to break-up with my last boyfriend. It didn't go so well. But I don't want to think about it right now. I just need to cool down. And that means study people.

* * *

**I seriously think I might make these characters not like the ones on the show, so yeah. But I don't start a story and leave it hanging! I need to continue with it and study how the characters act in the show, because I don't want to stray away from the show...**

**Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


End file.
